1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices and methods and, more particularly, to an improved exercise device of the type disclosed in my 6,692,415 patent and having particular advantages when used in swimming pools.
2. Description of the Related Art
The exercise device disclosed in my 6,692,415 patent includes a longitudinally resilient elastomeric tube serving as a resistance exercise device. The tube is secured to and extends between two handles permitting the tube to be alternately stretched and relaxed by a person exercising with the device. The tube is removably engaged at each handle by extending the tube through a bore or channel, and inserting a retainer ball of greater diameter than the tube and bore into the diametrically stretched end of the tube. With the end of the tube stretched about the retainer ball, the retained ball prevents the tube from becoming loose and disengaged from the handle during use. The handle has a hollow cylindrical grip with a weighted cylindrical bar disposed therein to add to the muscle exercise value of the device. One valuable exercise routine with which the device can be used involves the person standing with one or both feet on the approximate center of the tube with the tube on the floor or ground to trap the tube in place. The person grasps the handles with respective hands and then moves the handles upward and/or outward to achieve different muscular exercises for the person's arms. The described device serves this and other exercise functions quite well.
With the increasing popularity of aquatic exercising, it is desirable that the described exercise device be used in a swimming pool. However, a barefoot person who steps on the elastomeric tube, trapping it between the sole of his/her foot and the bottom surface or floor of the pool, experiences considerable pain or discomfort. Specifically, much of the person's weight bears on the tube which presses up into a small linear portion of the ball or sole of the foot which, in most people, is relatively tender. Consequently, the force of much of the weight is concentrated on a small area resulting in a relatively large pressure. This limits the use of the device in aquatic exercising activities.
Another potential disadvantage of the device disclosed in my prior patent pertains to the fact that the retainer ball disposed in the stretched end of the band to retain the band in the handle is, in some instances, difficult to remove when replacing the band. Specifically, the base of the handle includes an opening through which the band extends, and the portion of the band extending into the interior space in the handle is stretched over the retainer ball. The band is then pulled distally until a portion of the ball extends into the handle opening. In some instances the ball is inserted so tightly into the opening as to make removal difficult without damaging the band.